Teenage love
by kaname10197
Summary: shane and siler forever


Silver- *grabs a piece of glass presses it to my wrist*

Shane- *stands beside you* you ok?

Silver- NO!

Shane- *flinches* ok ok! Sorry!

Silver- don't yell! *sobs drops the piece of glass*

Shane- gaah! Sorry! DX

Silver- …

Shane - …. *embarrassed

Silver- im sorry…I always distract people I should just go..*gets up*

Shane- but… I like it... That u distract me

Silver- you do?

Shane- *blushes* well… ya

Silver- what will u do if I do stay?

Shane- umm… I… umm… *blushes darker*

Silver- *grins kisses your cheek*

Shane- *blushes like a tomato and smiles at u*

Silver- *puts hand on your cheek* lets go inside wolf boy

Shane- what? W-wolf boy? How…

Silver- I sense that you are one I am a pure blood vampire but I hate my kind…

Shane- why? What is there to hate?

Silver- I don't like killing my friends and I like you and you are a wolf I have never loved a vampire before they always are so controlling I never can be myself…

Shane- awe what makes you think were better?

Silver- you don't do what we do I see it all of the time we kill each other for nothing at all...im scared

Shane- don't be scared *hugs* it's alright

Silver- How can it be alright…? *hugs back*

Shane- it just will

Silver- but its all up to me with what will happen I don't want are kinds to be enemys but there is only one way I can make us friends all again but…

Shane- but…?

Silver- you don't like me that way I can tell…

Shane- idk what way unless u tell me *smirks*

Sivler- S-E-X!

Shane- O_O….

Silver- see I told you!

Shane- O_O…. _ ….. _…. *watches the pplz stare*

Silver- OH STOP LOOKING AT US ITS NOT LIKE YOU SCREAMED BEFORE!

Shane- *sweatdrop and drags u away* lets goo….

Silver- *smirks goes where you want me to go*

Shane- *takes u inside his house*

Silver- *smiles kisses you*

Shane- '*kisses back making out with u*

Silver- *does the same you get me against the wall*

Shane- *smiles and licks ur neck*

Silver- *blushes*

Shane- *smiles and nuzzles ur neck*

Silver- *pushes against you*

Shane- *smirks and nips ur neck then suddenly blushes dark*

Silver- *kisses you pushes again*

Shane- *kisses back something pokes u*

Silver- *holds your hands pins you to the wall pushes your hips against mine*

Shane- *moans softly it pokes hard*

Silver- *puts one hand on your pants*

Shane- *smiles and licks lips*

Silver- *undoes ur pants*

Shane- *it pops out really HARD*

Silver- could you teach me

Shane- *nods* of course get on your knees

Silver- *gets on my knees*

Shane- grip my dick and slowly move your hand on it

Silver *does as you say but is rele good at it*

Shane- *moans and closes eyes* l-lick the… tip

Silver- *licks it*

Shane- *moans louder* p-put it… in... your mouth…

Silver- *sucks your dick holds your hips*

Shane- *groans and grips ur hair*

Silver- *smiles pleased with myself*

Shane- *looks down at u and slowly moves ur head up and down*

Silver- * goes along with it, holds your hand and looks up as you as I do so*

Shane- *blushing and panting softly lets go*

Silver- *undoes my skirt as I suck your dick like you showed me how to*

Shane- *moans louder and rests head back on the wall*

Silver- *undoes my shirt and looks up at you only in my under garments, gets up kisses you taking your shirt off*

Shane- *kisses back and throws shirt 2 the side*

Silver- *smiles gets super close to you and ur dick rubs against me*

Shane- *moans and grabs ur ass and pulls u tightly 2 him and he bites ur neck sucking on it*

Silver- *moans puts arms around your neck*

Shane- *lifts u up and inserts himself carefully in you and presses u against the wall*

Silver- *moans puts head against the wall holding you close as you go deeper into me*

Shane- *slowly moves in and out watching ur reactions*

Silver- *moans and gasps in pleasure, your mom walks in* at least do her in a bed SHANE like a real man would *smiles leaves silver blushes*

Shane- O_O… m-mom?

Silver- *blushes*

Mom- you heard what I said SHANE! Do it like a man not like she is a slut!

Shane- O_O…. ok… *carries u to a bed and lays u down fucking u once more*

Silver- *moans grips the blankets panting putting your hands to my chest*

Shane- *squeezes them softly pinching the nipples*

Silver- *moans watches you lays my head back*

Shane- *massages them and fucks u quickly*

Silver- *moans loud as I pull on your hair*

Shane- *groans and stops suddenly*

Silver- *blushes kisses you*

Shane- *kisses back*

Silver- *moves hips gently*

Shane- *flinces and bites lip* im…

Silver- its ok*moves again*

Shane- *thrusts into u and cums in deep*

Silver- *gasps moans*

Shane- *pants and falls over beside u*

Silver- *smiles holds you close under the covers* I l-love y-you

Shane- *smiles* I love u 2

Silver- *smiles cuddles with you, in the morning I wake up and press fingers against my stomach it feels more tense then before I blush and grin* Shane

Shane- *opens eyes* hmm?

Silver- feel this*puts your fingers to my stomach*

Shane- *feels* hmm

Silver- *u see I am pregnant*

Shane- hey it fels like ur- O_O…..

Silver- *holds your hand* it will be ok we can do it..togethere…trust me

Shane- *nods* ok…

Silver- *smiles* its are baby it will be ok I promise


End file.
